


A Secret Mission

by boredbrooder



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 15:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredbrooder/pseuds/boredbrooder
Summary: Odin and Heimdall have a little chat...





	A Secret Mission

Odin strode into the golden observatory with Gungnir in all, all resplendent in gold armor. “Heimdall, we must speak.” The gatekeeper took his time to answer. He did not immediately turn or break his gaze from the stars. When he spoke, his voice was a deep rumble of accusation.

“Hello, Loki.” Odin hung his head, a trickster’s smile splitting his face.

“Of course, you’d know. Of all people.” Heimdall finally turned around and the other man did the courtesy of dropping his illusion. A young man with black hair and green leather garments stood where the aging king had once been.

“Why have you done this?” But Heimdall thought he already knew the answer.

“Odin is no longer able to rule with discerning. Thor abdicated the throne. Mother is…” Loki swallowed hard before continuing. “Who else was left?”

“You could have come in your natural form. Why the disguise?” Loki smirked, feeling the answer should be obvious.

“Surely, you remember my previous attempt, when I was handed the throne? That is a memory I’d rather not repeat.” Loki strode around the golden dome and the stiffly scrutinizing seer. “Betrayed by the strongest warriors, betrayed by you. Betrayed because I am not my brother.” He stopped his ambling long enough to look accusing at the other man. “I am still not my brother, and I will not be myself. Asgard will still have its great defender of the nine realms as well as a rational mind to lead them.” Heimdall flicked his eyes from the starry expanse that reflected in them to the pale prince full of skepticism and doubt.

“And what is your business with me?” he asked at last.

“Treason.” Loki allowed a moment for the older man to wonder if he meant payback from all those years ago. Then he smirked and continued. “You betrayed the All-Father, did you not? In order to aid my brother and me to escape to Svartelheim?” Heimdall glanced at him again before returning his gaze to the nine realms.

“You know that I did,” he said simply. 

“Odin would not let this pass. Therefore, I cannot let this pass.” Loki stopped his stroll and stood facing the gatekeeper. Picking up a hint of intrigue from the younger man, Heimdall finally met his eyes. “You will be arrested and tried for your crimes.”

“That is not what you came to say,” Heimdall said sagely. “If that was your purpose, you would have sent the Einherjar, not come yourself.” He was right, of course.

“You truly see all, even hidden intents,” Loki said proudly. “I need your services. I will allow one full day for you to make your escape before I send the guards.” Heimdall deliberated, then looked at Loki with a solemn expression on his face.

“What would you will of me?” Loki moved his feet again, nervously pacing and picking at his palm, as was his habit.

“I need you to disappear. Go into the hills, the old ruins, wherever you can. Find a safe hiding place for our people.” Heimdall looked to challenge the pronoun since Loki’s origin story was public knowledge, but he held his peace.

“Do you expect danger? A threat to Asgard? Yet you send away her strongest defender.” Loki grimaced at continued sleights against his person, but dismissed it.

“Allow me to have my secrets.” Loki paused to gather his thoughts. He continued hoping his silver tongue would aid him. “As you love Asgard and as you love Odin, do this task. If anything should happen to me, you are the only one who can lead them and care for them.”

“What’s in it for you?” Heimdall challenged. “You never act without personal gain.”

“Never is quite exclusory,” Loki replied with a glare. “The only thing I gain is perhaps the continued existence of the only race I ever loved.” There, he’d put his heart on his sleeve to gain this man’s cooperation.

Both men locked eyes, one pleading, one considering, neither speaking. Heimdall broke first with a nod of his head. “Yes, your highness.”

“Thank you,” Loki said. He took a deep breath and sighed away some of his tension. “Ok, on with business,” he said awkwardly. He shimmered back into his Odin illusion and headed for the exit.

“Loki,” Heimdall called after him. “I do this not because you ask, but for Asgard, who you truly seem to love.”


End file.
